Deal or No Deal Crossover
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: One character from your favorite shows has been chosen to participate in the hit TV show, Deal or No Deal. Will there be any million dollar winners, or will the evil banker get the better of them? Find out on Deal or No Deal
1. Chapter 1

*Attention readers: Two of these chapters are the same ones that I had posted. I decided that I should've posted them as chapters rather than separate stories. I apologize for any confusion but seeing that not many people favorited the story, I felt no one would really mind me combining them now. If I decide to update any further, the new ones will be posted as a new chapter. I'd love suggestions of who you'd like to see play the game. Also, they will still be chosen randomly so as not to favor one character over another. Thank you for your understanding and I hope that you will still enjoy my writing as you have before.*

Black Butler

Me: Hello and welcome to another episode of Deal or No Deal. I'm your host, SebastianSohmaMichaelis and let's get to our game.

*waits for applause to die down*

Me: Alright, let's meet our contestant for tonight. Sebastian Michaelis.

*earlier that same day*

Ciel: Sebastian, we have been invited to partisipate in a game show.

Sebastian: Well Master, I'll make the arrangements for you to partisipate.

Ciel: No.

Sebastian: Are you not going to accept?

Ciel: No I'm not. You are.

Sebastian: Me Master?

Ciel: Yes. You're going to accept.

Sebastian: ...are you not telling me something Master?

Ciel: Of course not, but the prize is one million dollars. If you win.

Sebastian: What are my orders Master?

Ciel: Win the million.

Me: Alright Sebastian. Tell us a little bit more about yourself. What do you do for a living?

Sebastian: I'm the butler of the Phantomhive estate. My master is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Me: He's with you here today?

Sebastian: That's right.

Me: Alright Sebastian, here's the deal. I'm going to ask the girls to come out. Ladies.

*26 ladies in black tuxedos come out carrying 26 cases*

Me: Sebastian, each of these 26 ladies are holding 26 cases with money in them. The money is randomly selected and in one of the cases, rests $1,000,000. All you have to do first, is to select the case you are going to take home.

Sebastian: Considering my master's age, I'm going to select case 13.

Me: Alright Michelle, can you bring down case number 13?

*Michelle brings down the case and places it on the table in front of Sebastian*

Sebastian: Why thank you my lady.

Me: Now that you've selected your case, here's the deal. There is a banker up there above your head in that booth. He wants you to walk away with anything but the million. And we're going to see what you chose and the way we're going to do that is to open the other 25 cases. So please choose 6 cases to open.

Sebastian: It seems that I'm going to choose case number 9 first.

Me: Carmen, open case number 9 please.

*opens it to reveal $0.01*

Sebastian: 1

*$50*

Sebastian: 12

*$25,000*

Sebastian: 25

*$300*

Sebastian: 17

*$400*

Sebastian: 6

*$75,000*

*Banker calls down to the stage. I pick it up*

Me: Yes?...okay. That was the banker. He is offering you $16,588.33. What will it be? Deal or No Deal?

Sebastian: *looks to Ciel, who shakes his head* I'm going to say No Deal. *closes the box*

Me: Open 5 more cases Sebastian.

Sebastian: 14

*$300,000*

Sebastian: 7

*$5*

Sebastian: 22

*$750*

Sebastian: 10

*$100*

Sebastian: 23

*$750,000*

*The banker calls down the stage*

Me: Alright...alright. The banker is offering you $30,224.15.

Sebastian: No deal. *closes the box*

Me: Open 4 more cases.

Sebastian: 15

*$10,000*

Sebastian: 2

*$25*

Sebastian: 20

*$1,000*

Sebastian: 26

*$50,000*

*The banker calls once more*

Me: Wow...absolutely. Your offer is now $60,157.80

Sebastian: No Deal. *closes the box*

Me: Open 3 more cases.

Sebastian: 16

*$200*

Sebastian: 5

*$5,000*

Sebastian: 19

*$500,000*

Me: Oh Sebastian, you lost one of your top three cases.

Sebastian: No matter. I'm not here for that case.

*The banker calls again*

Me: I've got to take this now...yes...okay. The offer has gone up once more. He is now going to offer you $85,029.30.

Sebastian: My apologies, but no deal. *closes the box*

Me: Aren't we brave. Please open 2 more cases.

Sebastian: 3

*$75*

Sebastian: 8

*$400,000*

*The banker calls*

Me: Wow. $108,375.92.

Sebastian: No Deal. *closes the box*

Me: Are you sure? That's a lot of money.

Sebastian: I've already told you. I'm here for the million. It is what my Master has ordered.

Me: *confused* alright, please select one case to open.

Sebastian: 4

*$100,000*

*The banker calls*

Me: You are doing a fantastic job.

Sebastian: Thank you very much.

Me: The offer is...$144,061.32.

Sebastian: No Deal. *closes the box*

Me: We are down to 4 cases. Do you think your case has the million in it?

Sebastian: Absolutely.

Me: Tell me, what makes you so sure?

Sebastian: I'm simply...one hell of a butler.

Me: Alright one hell of a butler, I need you to choose one more case.

Sebastian: 11

*$200,000*

*The banker calls*

Me: The offer is now...$175,089.43.

Sebastian: No deal. *closes the box*

Me: *sighs in amazement* Alright butler, one more then.

Sebastian: 18

*$500*

*The banker calls*

Me: Alright, you are being offered...$266,669.60.

Sebastian: I refuse once again. No deal. *closes the box*

Me: Do you know something I don't?

Sebastian: Of course not.

Me: One more case.

Sebastian: 21

*$1*

*The banker calls for the last time*

Me: This is the last offer of the game. Unless you are 100% sure you know where the million is...I'd consider this offer.

Sebastian: How much is it?

Me: $450,004.50.

Sebastian. No Deal. *closes the box*

Bardroy: What the bloody hell is he doing? That's a lot of money.

Ciel: It isn't the million.

Finny: If anyone can do it, Sebastian can.

Mey-Rin: Sebastian is very good at this game yes he is.

Me: Alright Sebastian, we're down to two cases. One of them has the million in it. Is it your case or case number 24?

Sebastian: Mine of course.

Me: I hope you're right. Let's open it and find out. *opens Sebastian's case to find one million dollars.* AMAZING! You're a million dollar winner. What are you going to do with the money?

Sebastian: Whatever my Master wishes.

Me: Thank you for playing Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian: *bows*

Me: That's it for this week's Deal or No Deal. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Deal or No Deal

Ruroni Kenshin

Kenshin: Hello everyone, my name is Kenshin and I'm tonight's contestant on Deal or No Deal

Me: Hello and welcome to Deal or No Deal. I'm your host, SebastianSohmaMichaelis. Kenshin, why don't you tell us something about yourself.

Kenshin: I am a Rorouni warrior.

Me: That's very impressive.

Kenshin: Thank you.

Me: How about we bring out the cases. Girls, will you bring out the cases?

(Girls dressed in Geishas come out holding cases 1-26 in their right hands with swords resting on their backs)

Me: Here's the deal Kenshin. Each of these 26 ladies are holding 26 cases with money inside them. They are randomly selected and we don't know which is which. But we do know that one of them is holding $1,000,00.

Kenshin: That's the one I want right?

Me: (giggles) Well ultimately yes. Please select one case for you.

Kenshin: I will take...case number...21 please.

Me: Keisha, please bring down case number 21.

(Keisha brings down case 21 and places it on the table in front of Kenshin)

Me: Alright Kenshin. Let's hope that the million is in your case right now. That is your case, it's the one you get to take home. We'll know if the million is in your case by opening up the other 25 cases. So, to start, why don't you open 6 cases.

Kenshin: Um...number 9.

Me: Sheana, open case number 9

(She opens the case and reveals $25)

Kenshin: 1

Me: Kendra, open the case.

(reveals $10,000)

Kenshin: 17

(reveals $200,000)

Kenshin: 6

($750)

Kenshin: 7

($75,000)

Kenshin: 14

($300,000)

(The banker calls down to SebastianSohmaMichaelis)

Me: Alright Kenshin. Here's the deal, up in that booth, there is a banker. The banker wants you gone, he wants you to go home with anything but a million dollars. He is about to make his first offer. (picks up the phone) Yes...mmhmm...okay. He is prepared to offer you $14, 163. 21. All you have to do is say deal or no deal.

Kenshin: No deal. (closes the box)

Me: Alright Kenshin. Open 5 more cases.

Kenshin: 12

($1,000)

Kenshin: 16

($200)

Kenshin: 22

($100,000)

Kenshin: 2

($50,000)

Kenshin: 26

($300)

(Banker calls and SebastianSohmaMichaelis picks up)

Me: Hello...yes...okay...I'll try it. The banker is willing to offer you $35, 748.55.

Kenshin: (Thinks for a moment) Um...I've still got a lot of cases left.

Me: Yes you do.

Kenshin: ...I'm going to have to say No Deal. (closes the box)

Me: Open up 4 more cases.

Kenshin: 10

($500,000)

Me: Ouch! That's one of your top cases.

Kenshin: Yeah, I don't think that's good.

Me: No but you still have your top two cases. Choose 3 more cases.

Kenshin: 11

($25,000)

Kenshin: 18

($10)

Me: Alright, those are the cases we want gone.

Kenshin: Yeah. Now how about case 5.

Me: Cheryl, why don't we show him case number 5.

($1)

(The banker calls)

Me: Hello?...okay...okay...yes. The banker has upped his offer to $58, 803.55. Deal or No Deal?

Kenshin: Wow that's a lot of money.

Me: Yes it is but not as much as a million.

Kenshin: ...N...No deal. (closes the box)

Me: Open 3 cases this time.

Kenshin: 15

($100)

Kenshin: 4

($5)

Kenshin: 23

($75)

(Banker calls)

Me: Hello?...yes...okay. The banker is now offering you $107, 797.50.

Kenshin: (covers his mouth in shock) Oh wow!

Me; Deal or No Deal.

Kenshin: ... No Deal.

Me: You are brave today Kenshin.

Kenshin: Well, I'm feeling good.

Me: Let's hope luck is with you today. Choose 2 more cases to open.

Kenshin: 3

($400)

Me: Those are good numbers.

Kenshin: 20

($750,000)

Kenshin: OH! Oh my gosh!

Me: That's okay. You still have your top case. You can still win this. (picks up phone) Yes?...okay. "The banker has upped his offer...to...$117, 129.17. That is a really high number.

Kenshin: Well...to be honest...I still feel confident...I'm gonna say No Deal.

Me: Pick just one more case.

Kenshin: ...13.

Me: That's not a very lucky number.

Kenshin: Let's hope it is for me.

Me: Kara, go ahead and open the case.

(Kara opens it and it reveals $400,000)

Me: Wow!

Kenshin: I don't believe it.

Me: I don't either and it's right in front of me. Alright. Let's see what the banker has to say. (picks up the phone) ...okay. Wow. This is big. Do you wanna hear the offer?

Kenshin: Yes I do.

Me: $120,666

Kenshin: WOW! Oh man that is a lot of money!

Me: It's up to you. You can take the banker's offer and walk away with this money guranteed. Or, you can open one more case and see if you're holding the millioin dollar case. And you will know after you decide, Deal or No Deal.

Kenshin: Oh...I don't know now! That is still a lot of money. Now I'm not so sure.

Me: What changed your mind?

Kenshin: My gut is now telling me that one of those cases has the million dollars in it. And mine has something else in it.

Me: It's entirely up to you Kenshin. Which will you choose, Deal or No Deal.

Kenshin: I'm going to say...Deal.

Me: So, you have accepted the banker's offer and you are going home with $120,666. Let's see if you made a good deal. Your highest case left is the million and your second highest is $5,000. So you want something lower than those 2. (opens his case and reveals $500)

Kenshin: YES!

Me: You made a good deal my friend.

Kenshin: Yes I did.

Me: Just out of curiosity. If you had said No Deal, what would've been the next case you chose?

Kenshin: Um...24?

Me: Samantha? Could you open up case 24 please?

($1,000,000)

Kenshin: OH MY GOSH!

Me: Wow! That is really a good deal. Well congratulations on your win Kenshin and you are going home with $120,666. Thank you for playing.

Kenshin: Thank you for having me.

Me: We'll see you next time on Deal or No Deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Deal or No Deal

Twilight

Esme: Good evening. My name is Esme Cullen and I will be tonight's contestant on Deal or No Deal.

Me: Hello everyone, I'm your host, SebastianSohmaMichaelis. So, Esme, what's your story?

Esme: I'm from Forks, Washington. My husband Carlisle is a doctor and I brought my children and their spouses.

Me: Can we meet them?

Esme: Absolutely. This is my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper. This is my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie. And this is Edward, his wife Bella, and my granddaughter Reneesme.

Me: They're all so young.

Esme: Yes, I had adopted them during their high school years. And this is my husband Carlisle.

Me: Well shall we explain the rules of the game?

Esme: Yes let's.

Me: Here's the rules. Bring out the cases ladies.

(Girls come out carrying 26 cases)

Me: Alright Esme, I've called these ladies out here because each of them is holding a case with money in it. They have been randomly selected and we don't know which case is which but we do know, one of them is holding a million dollars.

Esme: Sounds simple enough.

Me: Alright, please choose a case for yourself.

Esme: Well...I'm going to have to go with case number 16.

(The girl holding 16 brings the case down to Esme)

Me: Alright Esme, open 6 cases.

Esme: 17

*50,000*

Esme: 2

*0.01*

Esme: 15

*10,000*

Esme: 22

*300*

Esme: 9

*100,000*

Esme: 1

*200,000*

*The banker calls*

Me: Alright Esme, this is a very important call that I need to take. On the other line is a banker. The thing is, he wants you out of here. He wants you to walk away with anything but the million. So, here's his first offer, $15,290. All you have to do is say, Deal or No Deal.

Esme: No Deal.

Me: Alright then Esme, open 5 more cases.

Esme: 7

*50*

Esme: 6

*400,000*

Me: Oh that's a big one.

Esme: 4

*10*

Esme: 20

*25*

Esme: 12

*200*

*The banker calls down*

Me: Yes...alright...okay. The banker is prepared to offer you...$25,437. So, Deal or No Deal?

Esme: No Deal.

Me: Alright, open 4 more cases.

Esme: 21

*750,000*

Esme: 5

*300,000*

Esme: 8

*500*

Esme: 24

*400*

*The banker calls down*

Me: Alright. He's raised the offer again. He is now going to offer you $43,825.

Esme: Wow.

Me: What do you say Esme? Deal or No Deal?

Esme: I'm going to have to say...No Deal.

Me: That's a pretty bold decision Esme are you sure about that?

Esme: Yes. I'm sure.

Me: Open 3 more cases please.

Esme: 3

*100*

Esme: 14

*750*

Esme: 13

*1,000,000*

Me: Oh Esme I'm really sorry.

Esme: That's quite alright.

Me: Well, now the banker is going to call. And you still have one of the top three cases so that's good. Yes? Mhmm. Alright. The banker is offering you $30,304. Deal or No Deal?

Esme: You know what? I'm not really sure that I have the case. So, I'm going to play it safe and say Deal.

Me: Alright Esme, you have just accepted $30,304, that is yours to take home. Now let's open up your case and see what we have here.

*Opens up the case and it reveals $1,000*

Me: Well Esme, I'd say that you made the right choice. Thank you so much for playing.


End file.
